


最愛の紙人 (Saiai no Kamihito/Beloved Paper Person)

by LuckyLion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kamisama - Freeform, Kotodamashi, M/M, Mild Smut, Ze!AU, idk i have never truly wrote smut, injuries, że - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLion/pseuds/LuckyLion
Summary: “Every kotodamashi needs a kami-sama,” His mother said to him. “When you grow up, strong and powerful, you will meet your kami-sama,”His mother and father would always talk about their own kami-samas, telling wonderful stories of how loyal they are, how they would protect and save his parent’s lives by bearing his parent’s injuries. Kagami Taiga, ever since he was small, had always dreamed of meeting his kami-sama. The person that would bear his punishment for him. The person who would always stay beside him loyally. The person who would be there for him, through thick and thin. The person who would stay with him even when he lays upon the deathbed. The person who is his kami-sama.Kagami Taiga is 16 years old when his dad had decided to move back to Japan. The place where he will meet his kami-sama. The place where he would meet his happily ever after. Or so.....he thought.Lets say Kagami got a lot more than he bargained for.





	最愛の紙人 (Saiai no Kamihito/Beloved Paper Person)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, the original creator. This story's alternate universe was based on 'ZE' a beautiful yaoi manga by Shimizu Yuki! I recommend you reading it if you haven't and love yaoi :D You don't HAVE to read 'ZE' you don't want to. However, for better understanding of this universe I recommend you to!
> 
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE! I ALSO DON'T KNOW JAPANESE! So if I make any mistakes, I hope you'll excuse it and correct me :D

**Kotodamashi:  
** Kotodama (言霊 meaning **word spirit/soul** ) refers to the Japanese belief that powers live in words and names. Kotodama assumes that sounds can magically affect objects, and that ritual word usages can influence our environment, body, mind and soul. (Source: Wikipedia)

Kotodamashi (言靈師 which literally means **‘speechist’** or **‘master of speech/word spirit’** ) are people who can use their voices and words to magically do something. For example, if they say, “Drown in alcohol and die” the person they directed their words at would do as such. However, this would inflict pain and cuts on their bodies, as a way of punishment. (Source: Ze)

 

 **Kami-sama:  
** Kami (紙 which literally means **paper** ) or (式神 “Shikigami” which means **paper doll** , it can also be read as 式の神 “Shiki no Kami”). Shikigami are conjured beings, made alive through complex conjuring ceremony. (Source: Wikipedia)

Kami-sama (紙人" **paper person** " or 神紙) are realistic paper dolls, made by the puppeteer. They can feel emotions, they can act base on their personalities and thinking, but they however can’t eat, go to the toilet, get drunk or 'climax'. The sole purpose of a kami-sama is to bear their kotodamashi’s injuries/punishment. Instead of the kotodamshi holding all their injuries because of their powers, they transfer it to their kami-sama. Kami-sama can’t die, they can’t bleed, and can’t feel pain. Just a very realistic paper doll with emotions and personalities. To transfer the injuries, kotodamashi can either use their powers/words, or exchange bodily fluids, which is either mouth or using a finger. Since they are paper, they will faint when in the rain or water for too long. Kami-sama, if used too much, their core will be destroyed very fast. (Source: Ze)

 

_(If you want to know more about this ZE universe, you need to read ZE by Shimizu Yuki. It's a wonderful yaoi manga that I really recommend. There are some things that I haven't mentioned here about kami-sama so if you want spoilers....( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))_

**Author's Note:**

> I usually have trouble committing to a multi-chapter story so I just stick to one-shots. But I will TRY my VERY best to AT LEAST get to chapter 10 XDXD


End file.
